


The Maiden Tree

by anony_mouse



Series: Choose Well [1]
Category: EU - Fandom, Elsewhere University
Genre: EU, Gen, Maiden Tree, No Beta, Suicidal Ideation, gentry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anony_mouse/pseuds/anony_mouse
Summary: Maiden (adj.): being or involving the first of its kind





	The Maiden Tree

There are rumors of a tree in the woods.  
The maiden tree  
The first.

If you are heartbroken  
If you are sick  
If you are simply tired.

The maiden tree will take you

You're life will be added to its own

You will become one of the protectors

Anyone who sleeps under your roots will be safe

You will live for as long as the tree does

But you will never leave

You must climb the tree  
Whisper words of parting  
Say all the goodbyes you ought to make  
Then stand on the canopy and wait

If the tree accepts you, you will start to drift way

And when you awake, you will be one with the tree

You're feet will be rooted to the branch  
You will no longer be able to tell skin from bark  
You will need not sleep nor food

But you will hear the voices of the others in the tree

They will welcome you to their own personal forest  
You will tell them your story and learn theirs  
You will discuss what you can see, rooted to your spot as you are

Sometimes, one of Them will come by and say hello  
Sometimes a lost student will come to rest between your roots and you will keep them safe  
Sometimes, a particularly foolish child (you are thousands of years old, all but They are children) will show disrespect. Perhaps they will try and carve their initials into your trunk. Or they will speak ill of you or Them  
Everyone knows that doing so in the Woods is fatal. Some trees are more alive than others. Some trees will reach out and drag foolish children beneath their roots to consume as their own  
Sometimes, a new hopeless and broken soul will climb your branches, whispering goodbyes  
Sometimes you will gain a new branch

Welcome, you will whisper  
Tell us your tale  
Bask in the sunlight  
Wave in the wind  
Soak up the rains  
Marvel at the storms  
Give shelter to the weary  
Met out punishment to the disrespectful  
Stand sentinel with your sibling branches forever

Welcome home.

**Author's Note:**

> Elsewhere University belongs to @elsewhereuniversity and/or @charminglyantiquated. These are merely my longer submissions into the universe.
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
